


10 Pairings, 10 Drabbles - Renly/Loras

by lunaticofthemoon



Series: 10 Pairings, 10 Drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticofthemoon/pseuds/lunaticofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hastily written. I wanted to write 10 somethings in one night. This is one of them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	10 Pairings, 10 Drabbles - Renly/Loras

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written. I wanted to write 10 somethings in one night. This is one of them.

                “Loras?” calls Renly. They’ve both just woken up and Loras is already pulling his clothes on, ready to start the day.

                “What?” Loras answers warily. He needs to leave now. He knows that tone, the one that usually ends up with them staying hours and hours in Renly’s bed. But not today. He still has duties to attend to.

                “I want you just where you are.”

                “I’m sorry, my Lord. But I have things to do. Duties and training.”

                “Oh, don’t start that “my Lord” thing again. Just come on back to bed. Stay with me.”

                He can already feel his resolve wavering. It’s so tempting. The thought of just spending the whole day with Renly, possible unclothed—okay, definitely unclothed. But he can’t give in that easily. “And who’s to run this castle without you or me present? And my training? You know I want to be a knight.” He hears Renly get up. Feels him walk closer to him.  Feels arms wrap around him, and Renly’s lips at his ears.

                “Stay here with me.”  He breathes out. “We’ll work it out. You know you want to.”

                He sighs. Renly takes it as a sign of defeat and starts roaming his hands all over Loras’ body, nuzzling and kissing at his neck.

                Loras turns around and faces him. “I always want you.” He whispers before kissing Renly.


End file.
